Spring Break-Emison
by TheTercottaRise
Summary: The group of friends go on a Spring Break vacation to Gulf Shores, Alabama leaving Emily feel like the third wheel, considering she is single. Emily meets a wonderful girl on the airplane, feeling a deep connection. Does Emily fall for this girl? Emison, Spoby, Ezria and Haleb included in this story. 18 reviews until update
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Emison story, out of all the people Emily as been with. I think I have liked her with Alison the most. Eek excited for next weeks episode. I hope you guys enjoy this story. I have to inform you guys that I will be able to update this story a bunch, so be prepared. This is about Emily, Spencer, Aria, Hanna, Ezra, Caleb, and Toby going to a resort in Alabama for spring break and while Emily is there she meets Alison Dilaurentis.**

 **I do not own any of the characters.**

The sun beated down on the Rosewood girls as they laid on Spencer's patio in their bikinis, having a girl's day with none of their boyfriends. Everyone had a boyfriend, except for Emily, who happened to be more fond of girls. Emily was single and wanted to use her spring break wisely. The Rosewood girls were all juniors in high school. While Spencer's boyfriend, Toby, was a year older than her and Aria's boyfriend was 4 years older than her.

Emily giggled a bit as Hanna sprayed some hair spray in Spencer's hair, as she was reading a book. "Oh Spence what happened to your hair?" Hanna mocked a bit while taking a sip of her drink. Spencer touched the top of her head that had a pile of dry hair spray of her head. Spencer jumped up while keeping her hand on her head.

"What did you do to my hair!" Spencer shrieked walking into her house. Hanna laughed before taking a seat in Spencer's lounge chair.

"Snooze you lose, Hastings." Hanna commented on before opening the magazine up on a random page, popping her gum. Aria stood up a bit before walking to the edge of the pool and dipping her big toe into the semiwarm water.

"Ohh guys this water is warm. Come try out the water is feels really good." Aria tells them before putting her whole leg into the water. Hanna set the magazine aside before pulling her bright pink sunglasses off the top of her head. Emily walked over to the pool, followed by Hanna getting into the pool one by one. Spencer came back out with a couple of towels hanging off of her shoulder and her hair a dark colored shade. "Spence get into the pool its warm." Aria commanded. Hanna laughs before going underwater.

"How did you make it warm Aria? Did you pee in the pool and force Hanna to dunk under water in it?" Spencer teased before setting the towels aside and kicking off her sandals. Spencer looked the way toward Emily to see a frown covering her face slighty. "Hey Em is something wrong?"

Emily head turned up. "Oh um no I was just thinking about a couple of things." Emily expresses with a slight sigh. Spencer walks toward Emily, who was paddling gently on the outskirts of the pool. She sat down to her dark haired friend.

"Emily you can tell us anything you know that right? You can even trust us with your life." Spencer joked a bit before putting the serious Hastings look back onto her face. Emily closes and opens her eyes a couple of times before answering.

"I just have been thinking about how you guys all have boyfriends and I have no one. I mean look you have Toby, Hanna has Caleb, and Aria has Ezra. I am just the single friend of yours that has no one." Emily confessed before looking over at Spencer with her dark chocolate wide eyes.

"Em I promise that this spring break while we are on our week long trip, we will find a girlfriend for you." Spencer promised before slidding in the pool too, next to her friend she was trying to make feel better.

"Thank you, Spence." Emily says letting a single tear trickle down her face, a happy tear, she was happy that she had such a good friend that would always be there for her no matter what. "Spencer your the greatest friend anyone could ever ask for and remember I am here for you too no matter what."

Emily entangles herself from the friendly hug before smiling mischievously. She glances across the pool and notices a clear path to it too. "I bet I could race you to the otherside of the pool." Emily challenged before taking one last glance at Spencer and taking off for the other side of the sky blue pool. Spencer laughed, but started swimming to the otherside as well.

* * *

 _12 hours later_

The whole gang had finally made it to Gulf Shores, Alabama, with smiles gleaming on all of their faces. "Ready to party." Hanna asked shaking her body a bit, like she was dancing to a song even though there wasn't a single song playing near them.

Emily smiled while looking all around the airport, scanning the people for the mysterious girl she had met on the plane hours ago. Her name was Alison Dilaurentis, who was here on a family trip. Alison was a mystery, she had big, blue eyes and golden curly hair with slight charcoal colored roots. Alison's personality was sweet and very caring toward people. Emily scanned the crowd one more time, before her eyes landes on the girl, who had asked her to find her after their plane had landed. She saw her strutting around in her yellow tank top that had ruffles down the mid section part of it, also sporting a pair of blue jean shorts that were super tiny. Emily smiled at Ali as Ali's blue eyes landed on Emily.

Emily walked over to Ali with her hands in her pocket. "Hey Em." Ali greeted while pulling her luggage behind her. Emily gave her a giant smile before looking down at her suitcase.

"Oh hey Ali. How many days is your family staying here?" Emily asks gesturing to the two suitcases behind Ali's legs. Alison smiles a bit before turning around and opening the first suitcase.

"Well Emily I need one suitcase just for my shoes and two other ones for all of my clothes and my accessories." Ali says with a smile plastered on her face. "So Em I was wondering if you wanted to go to this cute diner I went to last year with me?" Ali asked with a small smile, almost begging Emily to go.

Emily's heart in a way was telling her to go and make a friend outside her group of friends, but in a way she didn't want to leave her friends behind. Emily turned around to see her friends all talking to their boyfriends. Emily did a sad smile before turning back around to fave the begging blue eyes. "Actually that sounds really good. I will meet you there in about a hour." Emily compromised. Ali nods her head before handing her a pink colored phone.

"Could I have your number first, so I can text you the directions?" Alison asked her, as she watched Emily's fingers move really fast on the keyboard. Emily handed her phone back to her new blonde friend. "Well I have to go sweetie. I hope to see you in a couple of hours." Alison says before walking away with her phone in hand. Emily's smile was already two times bigger than it was just a day ago and the vacation hadn't even begun yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the 3 reviews. It motivated me to keep going, so here is the next chapter, which I hope all of you guys enjoy it. So I wanted to ask you guys a question first. Do you think I should continue? Okay well I want that answered by the end of this chapter. Ready...set...Read! Wait...I want to warn you Emison fans, that we are going to have major fluff in this chapter. That's a warning! I am also dieing from this heat wave that swept through Missouri.**

 **Who is depressed that there is not going to be any Emison love this season. ME! I was angry. I wanted to throw the remote and Lorenzo's face and say "Get away from her. She doesn't want you." Of course the TV didn't listen to me. I was hoping Spencer would change her mind about seeing Lorenzo, but nope Spencer didn't listen to Toby. Okay I finally done with my rant and I am going to give you an Emison story that you are going to love. Sorry...the next chapter is going to be the 'date'. I am also going to add a twist in the story because well...Pretty Little Liars does it all the time, so I thought why not? If you read this whole thing then you deserve to read this amazing chapter.**

 **I don't own any of the characters.**

Emily walked into the hotel with her bag dragging behind her. She had been thinking about Alison ever since she walked into the hotel, hoping for the text message, that Ali said she was going to send to Emily. Spencer looked up at Emily, who was in deep thought. "Em?" Spencer asked walking over to her.

"Yeah?" Em asked shaking her head a bite, before looking up at Spencer, who had her hands resting on her hips. The brunette in front of her tilted her head.

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me what is on your mind?" Spencer asked patting the seat next to her. Emily sighed before sitting down next to her bestfriend. The dark haired girl sat her hands in her lap, before continuing.

"I met a girl, that I have been thinking about since the airplane ride." Emily confessed. Emily groaned before putting her hands in her lap. "I don't know what to do. I was wondering if you could help me?" Emily asked giving her a loss puppy dog look. Spencer smiled really big at Em.

"Well Em do you think this girl likes you as much as you like her?" Spencer asked Emily, who gave her a shy smile. Emily shrugged a little bit before a smile came back to her face.

"She asked me out for lunch at a small cafe, but I think it is just as friends. I would still like your help to get ready." Emily says before looking up at Spencer who is raising an eyebrow. "What?"

"Well first off why are you asking me to help you get ready for your date. When literally next door we have a fashion girl?" Spencer asked gesturing to the door next to their room. Spencer laughed a bit, but Emily gave Spencer a serious look.

"Because I don't want them knowing about this date. I am not completely comfortable about telling them about the date with a girl. If you know what I mean Spence." Emily tells her before covering her face embarrassed by the fact she couldn't tell her own friends about the date with a girl. "So could you keep this date between the two of us?" Spencer smiles.

"Of course. I want you to be happy Emily."

"Thanks Spence."

* * *

Emily smiled to herself as her phone buzzed next to her. Emily picks up the phone to see that she had a text from an anonymous person. _Hey I was wondering if you wanted to get something to eat in about a hour? -A._ Emily smiled before pressing some keys. _Sure. Where at?- Emily._ Emily set her phone to the side before grabbing a outfit to where to the brunch. Her phone beeped again. _Sandra's Cafe -A._

The young teen walked into the bathroom before the airplane memory came back into her mind.

 _"Everybody buckle up." the person in front calls. Emily looks over to her side to see a blonde sipping her drink. She groans as she buckles her seat belt._

 _"You know how much I hate riding airplanes just to go to some resort in a town we have been to like a million times." the blonde headed girl mumbles to herself. Emily looks over at the girl. She looks up at Emily. "Hi I'm Alison." the girl greets. Emily smiles._

 _"Emily." Emily tells her in a gentle voice. "Where is your family going on vacation at?" Alison smiled at her before opening her tablet and showed her a couple of pictures._

 _"My family has been going to the same vacation spot since I was 3. Sometimes my family just takes us to a farm, but this year we are going to both." Alison recalls before slipping her tablet case back onto her tablet, covering it up. "I love going here except for the part my family has me literally on a leash."_

 _"Why?" Emily asked wanting to know more about this intriguing girl sitting next to her. Alison smiled at her showing all of her white teeth. Alison started messing with her seat belt._

 _Alison began to talk. "Well my family don't really trust me to be on my own. In my hometown lots of thing s happen. Some weird things." Alison tells her. Emily looks at her curious._

 _"Where do you live at?" Emily asked._

 _"What's with all of the questions sweetie?" Alison asked her with a small laugh. "I am kidding. I grew up in a small town in Pennsylvania. Then my family moved to_ _Philadelphia and now we are moving back to my hometown Rosewood."_

 _"Wait Rosewood?" Emily asked with a big smile. She started laughing a bit before locking her eyes with a confused looking Alison. "That's where I live too. Well me and my friends who are probably making out with their boyfriends."_

 _"That's cool maybe me and you could be good friends because I only remember one guy from Rosewood who was friends with me, but he told me he didn't want to be anything more because he was crushing on a girl." Alison tells her._

 _"Who was the guy?"_

 _"Oh trust me you won't know the guy. I went to Rosewood until I was in grade 6, than I moved to Philadelphia. He was like the biggest nerd at the school and I remembered the girl he said he liked she was friends with the popular kids of the school." Alison explains to her._

 _"I don't remember you." Emily confessed. Alison smiles at her before grabbing her hand._

 _"Of course you wouldn't because you were apart of that popular group and that group didn't pay attention any, but themselves." Alison tells her giving her a small smile. "I am over it now, but I hope I can be friends with you guys."_

 _"Of course you can. My friends will probably love you, but I should probably warn you to stay away from their boyfriends they will kill you if you go after their guys." Emily whispers to her making Alison slightly giggle._

 _"Okay I promise to remember that." Alison whispers back at her closer to her ear, making Emily feel butterflies in her stomach._

Emily had loved that memory from the airplane ride, that was the memory when she met Alison. Emily got out of the shower wearing a towel around her body. _Time to get ready._

 **Update in 3 days or 2...Thanks for reading. Reviews are welcome. Hint..hint..**


	3. Chapter 3

**The reviews I got made me smile, so big I almost jumped up and did a dance. I am so glad to here all of you guys enjoying this story. Okay well I am going to start this chapter out with a lot of Emison fluff. I also want to say that the 6 reviews made me smile. I am really happy you guys are enjoying this story. This is also an early update because I love you guys so much. (Already have chapter 4 completed too)**

 **If this story becomes a hit, then I may make a sequel to it. If you guys want of course, but it is going to be after spring break is over and they are at school again. FYI this spring break trip is a week. I am not sure how long your spring breaks are, but my are about a week long at out school. Well without further ado I am going to present chapter 3 to you guys and stop talking. Okay now I am going to shut...my...mouth.**

 **I do not own any of the characters.**

 **Chapter 3:**

 **Day 1 3/4**

Emily grabbed ahold of the glass door handle and walking into the cool room, looking for the very familiar blonde headed girl. She glanced over to the booth that was in the corner and saw Alison sitting there, but not alone. Emily made her way over to the blonde keeping her eyes locked on the guy across from her.

Alison looked up just in time to see her new friend. "Emily hey. Your here." Ali greeted with a giant smile before standing up and giving her a bear hug. "Oh and this is Jason..my very annoying brother I must add."

Emily smiles at Jason slightly relieved that is wasn't Alison's boyfriend. "Hi my name is Emily." Emily greeted before sliding into the booth with Alison. Jason smiled at Emily too.

"So Emily, Ali has told me so much about you and how you guys met on the airplane." Jason teased slightly making Alison slightly blush. Emily looked over at Alison with a confused look only Ali rolled her eyes.

"Okay Jason I think you said enough now can you go. I mean you already met my friend and embarrassed me, so that means your job is done. Bye now." Alison said ushering him out of the seat. Jason gave Emily a small wave before grabbing his leather jacket and slinging it over his shoulder. Alison looked over at gave Emily a dirty look.

"Were you flirty with my brother?" Alison asked in an angry and hurt tone at the same time. Emily so badly wanted to say that she didn't like guys, but remembered that Alison didn't know about that and she didn't want her to know about it yet.

Emily shakes her head before directing the blonde's attention over to the music machine in the corner. "Hey wanna check that out?" Emily asked gesturing to the machine. Alison face lite up. She nodded her head a little to fast.

Alison walked over to the machine and stuck a quarter in and changed the song. Emily had heard it before, but couldn't remember where she heard it at. Emily walked over to Alison, who was humming to the song. "Talking to the moon." Alison sung with a sweet, velvety voice.

Alison started swing her hips to the beat of the song before grabbing Emily's arm. "Want to dance?"

Emily nodded before wrapping her arms around Alison's neck and dancing to the song. Alison hummed the lyrics of the song in Emily's ear, making shivers go down her spine. "I love this song." Ali tells Emily with a sweet smile. "It reminds me of love."

Emily remembers about something from their conversation of the plane ride. "Who was the boy you were talking about? I never got a name." Emily recalls from a couple of hours ago. Alison chuckles at Emily's eagerness to know more about the boy.

Alison pulls away from Emily slightly. "Some things are not to be told." Alison says. "I can tell you one thing about this boy. I made him very angry before leaving Rosewood. I said something about his mom." Alison confessed with a sad smile.

Emily looks at her confused. "How come you can't tell me who this secret guy was?"

"If I tell you who the guy is, than what would be the fun of having secrets?" Alison asked Emily with a smile. Emily listened as the music ended with a small _click._ "Well I guess that's out ending. Would you like to have some breakfast with me now?"

Emily nodded her head before following her back to the table they were sitting at minutes ago. "I just found out that my family has been keeping a big secret." Alison confessed with a small tear coming down her face, making Emily look up at her with eyes full of concern.

"What is it?"

Alison sniffles a bit before answering. "I apparently have a brother who passed away at Radley." Alison says as a couple more tears cascade down her face. Emily grabbed her hand before.

"I'm sorry." Emily whispered before reaching over and grabbing a white napkin sitting in front of her. Alison gives her a small smile.

"Thanks."

"Do you have a boyfriend currently?" Emily asked changing the subject, even though Emily knew this subject was going to be hard for herself. Alison looked up from her hands before shaking her head.

"No I actually don't have a boyfriend. I have boyfriends." Alison said with a giant smile and chuckle. "I am not much of a one guy kind of girl. I am more like a two guy kind of girl."

"Oh." Emily mutters before feeling her heart break in her chest. Alison looked back up at her with a confused look. Emily gives her a fake smile before grabbing her own napkin

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Alison asked in concern catching her eyes with Emily's.

Emily shakes her head. "Its ridiculous. Its nothing you should worry about, but you should probably know I am not currently seeing anyone at the time." Emily confessed not telling her the whole truth, but didn't lie at all.

Alison leaned over and gave her a small side hug before shyly smiling at her. "How can you not have a boyfriend. You are super gorgeous I remember in school when all of the guys would drool over you. Well except for one..." Alison recalls from the middle school days.

Emily chuckles silently to herself. "Yeah I remember that too. The look on the guys faces when I told them that I wasn't interested was priceless." Emily says with a bigger smile. Alison looked over at her with a confusion and than raised an eyebrow.

"What happened to you and that Ben guy. Last time I heard you guys were still dating?" Alison asked bringing up something from Emily's past. Emily shook her head before smiling at Alison.

"You have your secret and I have mine, so could we drop that subject I am not completely ready to talk about what happened in that situation." Emily tells her with a sad frown making Alison nod her head. "I was wanting to ask you something thought Alison."

"What did you want to ask me and could you stop calling me Alison that's what my mother calls me. Call me Ali." Alison tells her touching her hand with her soft palm. Emily nods her head before feeling a lump in her throat again. Beads of sweat started to build up on Emily's forehead as she continued to get more nervous.

"Okay Ali. I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping with me later. I just realized I came to the beach without a really cute bikini." Emily says with smile. Alison nods her head before walking up the Batista and grabbing a hot cup of coffee to go.

"Could we go now because I am very criticism person when it comes to picking out clothes." Alison asked her. Emily nods as Alison loops her arm through Emily's arm. "Well then let's go. We don't want to keep them beach hotties waiting. Do we?" Alison laughs. Emily smiles before stealing a sip of coffee from Alison's drink. Alison makes a face at Emily. "You stole my coffee."

Emily was about to respond, but than she felt fingers start to tickle the side of her body making her start to laugh. "Aliii...pleaseeee...stop." Emily stutters while laughing at the same time. "We need to go." Emily tells her.

"Not until you say your sorry and that I am the best person in the world." Alison demands with a sweet, charming smile plastered on her face. Emily sighs while being tickled still. Emily puts her hands up.

"I surrender. You are the best person in the world and I am very sorry for drinking your coffee." Emily appolgizes while trying to stiff the laugh that was about to come out during her 'apology'.

"You better be and thank you for the compliment I think it just made my day. Thanks Em your free to go." Alison says smiling at Emily.

 **Was that enough cuteness & fluff? Okay well if you are a big Emison fan you are going to like the next couple of chapters. I decided not to write the heartbreaking chapter yet...Please tell me your opinion! (Hint...hint...) Cough...review..cough. Ha. Yeah okay well goodnight! Be prepared to have your heart broken chapter 9 though.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyyy guys it's me again. I promised you guys an update, so here is the update I promised. Thank you so much for all of the kind reviews, follows, and favorites. I am debating on whether to out my other stories on hiatus while writing this one. I probably will because it will help me focus on one story. This story is probably aiming around 10 chapters or so. The chapters will get longer. This chapter will be the last part of day one. Next chapter will be day 3 with possible flashbacks.**

 **Down below is how I think the chapters are going to work.**

 **Chapter 1-4 Day 1**

 **Chapter 5 Day 2**

 **Chapter 6 Day 4 (with day 3 flashbacks possibly)**

 **Chapter 7 Day 5**

 **Chapter 8 Day 6**

 **Chapter 9 Day 7**

 **Chapter 10 Back at Rosewood**

 **That's my criteria for this story, now Emison fans let get on with this exquisite story.**

 **Chapter 4:**

 **Day 1 Part 4/4**

Emily's arm was tugged on. Emily had followed the sweet honey smell into the stores left and right. "Honey I think I have found the best bikini yet!" Alison exclaims with excitement. Emily nods her head before examining the price tag. $49.99. Emily found herself opening her wallet and pulling out a couple of bills.

"Let's buy it."

Alison cheered a bit. The two young girls decides to look around the mall for a couple more hours, bonding over things that were alike. They both tend to sing in the shower, both sleep on the same side of the bed, and both love the same band. Ali was talking about how she went to see them in love concert, but Emily wasn't really paying attention to Alison's words like she was suppose to. Instead she was just watching her blonde curls bounce as she strolled around the mall.

Alison was also taking glances at the beautiful woman standing beside her. Her dark brown hair that was in cascading curls, that went down her back. Her dark brown eyes that held many secrets, making Emily a slight mystery to her. The way her face lite up when they talked about a memory about the band.

Alison noticed Emily staring off into space. "Em?"

"Hmm." Emily hummed slightly, before locking eyes with Ali's blue ones. Emily sighed. "I'm sorry I have just been thinking about my family back at home." Emily confessed.

Alison looped an arm around Emily's, like she had done hours ago at the café. Alison chuckles slightly. Emily gave her a small confusion look before laughing too. A man and a woman had ice cream dripping from their chins while talking to each other. The funniest part was that they were oblivious about the fact ice cream was on their faces.

"You know Em?" Alison says bringing Emily's face away from the couple. "You are very different from all of the girls you hang out with. I also hears this rumor going around our school, but I had to admit I have always been crushing on you." Alison said with sympathy in her voice.

Emily feels her heart grow a couple sizes bigger at those words. "Really?" Emily can't help, but ask.

"Really. Emily I have never met a girl with so much beauty. Your beautiful inside and out, which is very hard to find." Alison says grabbing ahold of Emily's hands. "Which is why I wondering if you could be my...bestfriend?" Alison asked her with a small smile.

Emily's heart broke in half after hearing those words. _Will you be my bestfriend?_ "Sure." Emily hesitated to answer unsure if she could handle just being her friend.

Emily had never believed in love at first sight, but now all of those thoughts were pushed behind her because now she truly did believe that love at first sight did exist. Alison was the first girl she had fallen this hard for. Something about Alison was different, sometimes Emily couldn't put her foot on it, Emily liked more of the bold woman and right in front of her was one of the most boldest woman she had ever met.

"Em? Have you ever though what it would be like to be with the other gender?" Alison asked looking over at her new friend. Emily nodded a bit before glancing at two girls giving each other pecks on the cheeks and sharing a cookie. "Well if I ever had a girl crush. I would have to say Em it would be you." Alison expressed before walking up to the small vending machine that had different kinds of drinks.

 _You're already my girl crush. I just wish you could feel the same._ Emily thoughts were starting to make her feel a little crazy. Some of her thoughts were so overwhelming that she might throw up thinking about it. Alison was driving her crazy by saying things that led her on a bit. "Em do you want a drink?"

Emily looked over at the ocean blue eyes before nodding her head. Alison pushed a couple of buttons before coming back over with two drinks. A Sprite in one hand and a Dr. Pepper in the other hand. "I got you Sprite is that okay?" Alison asked handing her the drink.

Emily felt confusion wash over her. _How did she know that was my favorite drink?_ "Thanks." Emily finally coughs out trying not to think to hard about the gesture. Alison peeked a look over at Victoria's Secret across the mall, a grin came over her face before looking over at Emily.

"Hey Em want to go to another store. I am sure any guy would love to see you in this kind of stuff." Alison tells her before looking back over at the store. Emily follows her eyes before landing on the same store. Emily blushes a bit.

"I don't think I am that comfortable going into that store." Emily lied. Emily had been in that store a million times with Hanna and Spencer. Alison rolls her eyes before grinning.

"Don't be such a prude sweetie. Its not like I am asking you to have intercourse with the store." Alison says before grabbing ahold of her actual hand. Emily smiles before adventuring off with Ali.

* * *

"Spence. Where did Emily go?" Hanna asks breaking the silence that was in the room. Spencer raises an eyebrow before tilting her black coffee up to her mouth. "Oh come Spencer, we all know that you know something."

Spencer smiles before setting the cup down. "I can't tell you I promise Em." Spencer confessed before an arm wrapped around her shoulders. Spencer smiled at Toby, who sat down next to her.

"Fine. Are you guys tired? I think jet lag is seriously catching up to me now and I also need my beauty sleep." Hanna tells them before walking out of the room leaving Toby and Spencer alone.

"What do you know?" Toby asked Spencer as soon as they were left in a room alone. Spencer coughed a little in her hand before locking eyes with very blue ones.

Spencer smiles. "What do you mean?"

"Spencer, you know what I am talking about. Where is Emily at?" Toby asked her again. Spencer sighs before facing him.

"Okay if I tell you. Do you promise not to tell Hanna or anybody else?" Spencer asked him. "Pinky promise?" Spencer said holding out her pinky. Toby chuckled a bit before looping his pinky around hers.

"I promise."

Spencer leans back before starting to explain the situation. "You know the blonde that Emily was sitting next to on the airplane?" Spence asked him. He shakes his head. "Okay well Emily met a girl on the airplane and now they are on a date somewhere." Spencer explains. Toby looks at her utterly cconfused.

"Wait...then why couldn't you tell anyone?"

Spencer put her hand on Toby's hand. "Because she told me not to tell anyone." Spencer tells him. He smiles a bit.

"Not even the guy who helped her come out of the closet." Toby challenges. Spencer shrugs her shoulders.

* * *

 **The Chapters are going to get longer as the story goes on. I know that this chapter was probably the shortest one and I am sorry, but if you guys want daily updates. Well then you guys are going to have to stick with my short chapters. The next chapter will probably be about 4k to 5k, so a longer chapter will be coming very soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm soo sorry for not updating in almost like 2 months... I don't even no what to say to make you guys forgive me again. Okay here is a short update. I'm sorry for that.. I have four stories started at one time its extremely hard to update every one of the stories weekly. I plan to update this story once a month. I know that's a long time to wait, but I haven't been able to have the time to write considering school is suppose to start like soon... Now here is finally an update you guys have been waiting for like forever.**

 **This chapter is all going to be about Emison fluff. Which I hope you guys all like! Three days until I am a freshmen honestly I am scared considering everything I do in classes counts toward college! Here goes lots and lots of Emison fluff! I love writing about Emison and Spoby. 5 more chapters to go... Halfway through!**

Chapter 5: A Day Full of Love and Fun

 **Day: 2**

The sun rays come down hitting on the ocean bay. The warm water heats up while Alison sticks her toes into the blue water. The warm feeling she got in the pit of her stomach looking up at the brunette made her feel more alive, then ever. Emily peers over at the blonde grinning at her with her charming smile. The blonde teen grabs ahold of the brunette's arm, tugging on it trying to drag her into the summer ocean. "Come on." Alison tugs on her arm a little bit more.

Emily giggles a bit after hitting the water with a small splash. "This is so warm." Emily replies with a giant grin plastered across her face. Alison bursts into a fit of laughter after hearing that comment.

"Wonder why... maybe it's because someone so hot just entered the water." Alison smirks splashing a bunch of water at her face. "Now with messy, wet hair."

"Mmm.. how hot is she exactly?" the brunette inquires in a teasingly kind of voice. She pushes her long brown hair over the side of her bony shoulder. Her dark coffee eyes glance over at Alison with a flirty look. Alison smile makes Emily want to kiss her until the sun goes down. This had been the first girl Emily had felt this way about. Ever since she saw Alison at the airport she couldn't get her luscious blonde curls and her crystal blue eyes out of her coffee brown eyes.

Alison smiles and dives underwater and grabs ahold of Emily's leg pulling her slim body underwater with her. Emily goes above the water and pulls herself onto the beach with a smile. Alison soon followed her onto the beach and over to their supplies. Alison fell down onto the blue beach towel with a smile. "I need some sunscreen on before I burn my precious skin." She comments with a small smile handing Emily the skinny bottle. "Could you help me?"

"Sure." Emily smiles grabbing the bottle of sunscreen. She opens the bottle with a small click and pours some into her hand, before rubbing some of it onto the small of her back. "Is that good?" Emily questions going up to her bikini strap and pushing her hand underneath it.

* * *

The girls were giggling and walking through the park with frozen yogurt in their hands. "Switch?" Alison inquires pushing her lemon flavored yogurt toward her. The brunette nods her head and hands the teen the brownie flavored kind.

"Mmm this is good." Emily responds taking a giant bite of Alison's favorite flavored frozen yogurt. "I wish I would have gotten this one now."

Alison giggles a bit and takes a bite of the brownie flavored kind. "If we got the same kind of yogurt, then we wouldn't be able to switch and try a different kind." Alison logically tells her switching the yogurts again.

"Emily?" a voice questions from behind them. A dark haired girl stood a couple of feet away from them. She was someone Emily knew from Rosewood High. "Wait... is that Alison Dilaurentis?" the voice inquires stepping a couple feet closer to them evently standing right in front of the giggling duo.

"Hey Mona." the blonde steps in front of the brunette with a smile greeting her old friend from freshman year. "How have you been?"

The brunette's coffee bean colored eyes look between the blonde and the darker haired girl that appeared in front for them a couple of minutes before. "Do you guys know each other?" Emily questions pointing a finger at Alison, then at Mona.

"Yep." Alison replys. "We were bestfriends in the freshman year. Mona and I use to be big shopping buddies, but then I moved away. Which I am very sorry for.. I practically begged my parents to stay."

The day had started out like a normal day until about at 10 o'clock this morning, Alison was knocking on the brunette's hotel door. Trying to get her to come with her to the early morning beach, which was crowded more then Emily would have liked. The brunette was more in love with a space that is quite and peaceful with not a lot of people. Which is why the blonde had decided to take her to remote beach on the edge of Gulf Shores, Alabama. The sand was a white color with the more prettiest scenery in the world, with a bunch of tress surrounding the area. Now they were walking through a park across the tourist town eating frozen yogurt and talking to friend that lived in Rosewood.

Emily noticed how close Alison and Mona were getting during the conversation and almost gagged at how comfortable they were. This sudden urge to hit Mona was going through her body. Mona leaned forward and whispered something into the blonde's ear. The blonde giggles a bit before pulling away and walking over to her other brunette friend. "Do you want to go back to the hotel room?" Alison questions arching an eyebrow at the brunette's red face.

"Sure." Emily replys with a small smile. "I am starting to get a bit tired."

* * *

I'm sorry for the short update and not soo much Emison fluff... the next day will be them getting alot more closer. It takes time for them to fall in love with someone... wait a couple of chapters and then you guys will start smiling bigger then a chesire cat. Emison Love is starting to grow every single minute. **5** reviews and maybe I will update earlier. Thanks for reading.


End file.
